OC's wanted Zombie Attack
by Isaaclover
Summary: An out break just started. A group of surviviors have to fight the zombies. OC WANTED. CLOSED  Sorry I have not been posting for a while because I need to  know your weapon at the highschool
1. Make a character

**Disclaimer: I do not own highschool of the dead**

**A/N: This is the first ever story I am going to post. So fill free to make a character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: (Ful name please)<strong>

**Age: (14-21)**

**-**Appearance-****

****Eye Color:(No colors like red)****

****Race:****

****Height and Weight:****

****Hair :(Color ,length and style.)****

****Body :(Are thy curvy, lean, fat, strong , weak. )****

****Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)****

****-**Personality-******

******What do they act like:******

**What are their traits:**

**How do they act around their friends:**

**How do they act around kids:**

**-Information-**

**Are their parents still alive:**

**Are their siblings still alive:**

**History before the outbreak:(Please try to make it long, atleast longer than mines.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Color(s):**

**Favorite food(s):**

**Favorite animal(s):**

**What do people mostly call them?:**

**Love Interest?: **

**Do they have an animal:(Do they have an animal, do they keep it?)**

**First Weapon:**

**Second Weapon:**

**-Clothing-**

**Casual:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Other:**

**What do they think of my charactor:( Read Below)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fill free to use.<strong>**

****My OC is down here under this line****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Name: Ai Streak Hearts<strong>**

****Age: 16****

******-**Appearance-********

********Eye Color: Blue********

********Race: Caucasion********

****Height and Weight: 5'4, 120****

****Hair: Her hair is down to her shoulder. She has blonde hair with brown highlights. ****

****Body: She is curvy and skinny.****

****Other: She has a little scar on her hand.****

********-**Personality-**********

******What do they act like: She acts like a nice kind girl. She never gets an F in anything. She is not a mary sue but she is 50-100 of it. So she really is not a mary sue. ******

**What are their traits: Friendly, good, flirty.**

**How do they act around their friends: She acts kind and nice around friends.**

**How do they act around kids: She acts like a big sister that cares for them.**

**-Information-**

****Are their parents still alive: Nope****

**Are their siblings still alive: yes her sister Madeline she is 6.**

****History before the outbreak: She was born before her sister. She been acting like a little sweet heart. At school she would always look out for her little sister. When her little sister got bullyes she yelled for help. She came over as fst as she coul to save her. ****

****Likes: Caring for her little sister.****

****Dislikes: Hearing/seeing her sister screaming or crying.****

****Favorite Color(s): Red and black.****

****Favorite Food(s): N/A****

****Favorite Animal(s):Dogs****

**What do people mostly call them: Love**

**Love interest: Male**

**Do they have an animal: No**

**First Weapon: Broken Broom stick**

**Second weapon: AK47**

**-Clothing-**

**Casual: She wears a black hoodie jacket with skinny jeans. She wears black boots too.**

**Sleepwear: She sleeps in a corset and hr underwear.**

**Other: N/A**


	2. OC'S that have been chosen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OC'S OR HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. I ONLY OWN AI.**

**A/N: Hello people, sorry you've been waiting so long. Today I am gonna say who has been chosen for my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie Migamichi Female 16<strong>

**Raymond MacTire Male 18**

**Tokiya Akakmizu ****Male 18**

**Jake "Kurotetsu" Reynolds Male 17**

**Kazuma Kagare Male 17**

****Grey Kageyama Male 17****

******Ryuuji Tamiya Male 17******

********Ryou Katsu Male 17********

********Paige Gunn Female 17********

********Demitri Alice Ririchiyo Ari Female 16********

********Rikes Aukland Male 16********

********Sinichi Hizaku Male 17********

********Ami Yurakai Female 16********

********Kazu Otonashi Male 17********

********Zypher Female 16********

********Yushan Sahagun Male 18********

********Tamika Malayika Female 15********

********Reinforce Yukimura Female 16********

********Seamus Hannigan Male 17********************

Devon Clarke Male 17

**Nikkie Beats Female 16**

**Tanya Gouge Female 17**

**Matia Hill Female 16**

**Mai Printigion Female 17**

**Chris Tound Male 18**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait till I start the chapter, it is in AMERICA NOT IRELAND. I don't know why many people made Irish people. IT'S IN AMERICA. So I love how I'm gonna make it star. Read and see how it starts.<strong>


	3. Couples Wanted

**A/N: Well its 2013 I'm excited. I have 1 more week of relaxation. Koodos to everyone who had a very great New years eve. I know i haven't posted in a while but oh well. I forget about thing really easy. These are some extra news that I thought would be really helpfull for people to know.**

**~We need information about couples. Im okay with it still being BXB or GXG or even OCxCanon. Its okay that this is possible. But ask the other person if it is okay you may date them**

**~I know some people gave me them but please list them again to me by comment or PM. We are having 1 weapon at school ad 2 out of school. **

**~I am listing all the the important information about people below so dont worry if you have to keep scrolling to see the person just look below all of this randomness**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Devon Clarke<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Hair: He has brown hair that's in a buzzcut style**

**Body: in between strong and lean**

**Other: Devon is good at shooting because he use to practice on the shooting range. He's actually quite smart because he likes to read a lot.**

**What do they act like: Devon acts like a bad boy. He swears, he back talks, and he doesn't listen to orders well.**

**What are their traits: Rude/Harsh, Humorous, Brave, A Smartass**

**How do they act around their friends: he doesn't have much friends, but he acts like himself around the ones he has**

**How do hey act around kids: not too well**

**History: Devon's parents split up when he was young, and he's been living with his dad ever since. His dad is the CEO of his business, so he never really gets to see him. Devon got bullied by a lot of people, so he didn't have much friends growing up. Once he got in highschool, his grades dropped and he became a bad boy. His reputation was really known through out the highschool.**

**Casual: navy blue t-shirt, black sport shorts, black and white converses. A black backpack filled with supplies, dog tags, and a watc**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Seamus Hannigan<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Race: Caucasian (specifically Irish)**

**Hair: Red hair that falls just below his shoulders. Wears them in 3 different ponytails.**

**Body: Muscular upper body and arms. Skinny legs.**

**Other: Always wears a chain with gold boxing gloves on it.**

**Act like: Acts shy but isn't. Mostly only talks when spoken to.**

**Traits: Quiet, stoic, humble.**

**Act around friends: Quiet and thoughtful.**

**Act around kids: Comfortable**

**History before outbreak: Was working his way up to become an amateur boxer. Maintained average grades and didn't really hang out with anyone. Lived alone. Parent's and sister died in a house fire when he was 14.**

**Casual: White t-shirt with a green jacket over it. The Irish flag is on the back of it. Black sweatpants and black sneakers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Reinforce Yukimura<strong>

**Age: 16**

**-Appearance-**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Hair : She has long black hair that reaches her middle back with the end of her hair tied in a red ribbon so only the edge of her hair remains after the ribbon, she has her bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes and a few locks of hair at each side of her face not put back with the rest of her hair**

**Body : She is curvy and thin and she is a C in cup size**

**Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)**

**Her traits and what she acts like: Rein is a very impulsive, short tempered girl who has a love for trouble and hate for authority. She can be incredibly loud and blunt and enjoys intimidating people who are afraid of her, but underneath has a joking nature, coming up with jokes in every situation to lighten the mood. Her lack of fear knows no bounds giving her the title as an extreme Daredevil. She enjoys stealing wallets and shiny things from people such as keys and loves to sleep on cars and sunbathe during the day, pissing off the owner of the car much to her joy. Due to her parents never being there as a kid, she is a major delinquent, only going to school when she's really that bored and to see her best and only friend, Veniza. Due to her extremely 'off-the-wall' personality, not many people can handle Rein, therefore she doesn't have friends, the only person capable of putting up with her being Veniza. Because of this, she is extremely protective of her friends, easily willing to die for them out of fear that they'll leave her. Rein as well, enjoys a good, life threatening chase to the point where she'll scream in excitement, shoot random bullets from her gun into the air while hundreds of zombies chase her. Rein as well is the type of girl to hate being ordered around due to her past of never having to be under the watch of anyone making her hate cops and teachers alike. Though it may not seem like it, Rein gets depressed easily over the talk of parents and uses her cheerfulness to cover it up.**

**How do they act around their friends: Rein acts the same around any of her friends, her same impulsive, blunt, cheerful self**

**How do they act around kids: Rein is a little wary around kids due to her not being too good with them**

**History before the outbreak: When Rein was 8, her parents abandoned her out of never wanting a child in the first place. The rest of her life up until now, Rein wanders around town out of boredom, causing trouble and killing time until the end of the day and only going to school unless she's that bored. She spent the sunny mornings sleeping on top of cars and sunbathing, stealing shiny things, wallets and others.**

**Casual: A red tank top that's short enough to show some of her stomach, red shorts with combat boots and black gloves**

* * *

><p><strong>*Name: Tamika Malayika<strong>

*Age: 15

*Eye color: brownish orange

*Race: cuacasion

***Hair: short in the back and two waist long strands in front. Her hair is a deep cranberry**

red.

*Body: curvy and skinny C-cup

***what do they act like: she acts a bit bosy but that's just when she's anxious about something. She mostly acts pretty nice but not tttoooo nice.**

*what are their traits: bossy, anxious, nice

*how do they act around friends: she gets a little less anxious and starts to worry less about a few things.

*how do they act around kids: if they are zombies she does not hold back. But if they are well she softens extremley and hugs them for a very long time.

***history before the outbreak: she did have parents but they did on her 6th birthday. She lived in an orphanage but ran away at the age of 14. She managed to live but with struggle. Her best friend helped her out alot. She still attended school, but planned on dropping out at age 16. Her friend tried to **

***casual: a striped midrift. A mid thigh torn up one side ruffle black skirt. A black headband. And thigh high striped tights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Yushan Sahagun<strong>

Age: 18

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

Race: Filipino

**Hair: Short jet black hair with bangs parted to the right side.**

Body: Lean, yet somewhat lanky.

Other: Multiple shallow cuts and lacerations along his right forearm.

**What do they act like: Very caring and protective, but tends to be very secretive about himself. Due to some bad experiences he keeps quiet about, Yushan suppresses his anger to make sure no one around him gets hurt. A cunning individual, Yushan can look past a person's expression and read their real emotions. Unless surrounded by a horde of zombies with no escape in sight, Yushan tends to be very calm, sometime even aloof. This aloofness may be a reason as to why he can so easily read a person like a book.**

Silver-tongued, he can talk his way out of almost anything short of a felony.

What are their traits: Quiet, calculating, caring, cunning, enigmatic

How do they act around friends: Yushan remains collected and allof unless he is with a person who is REALLY close to him.

How do they act around kids: Yushan will snap and immediately go into protective-older-brother mode.

**Casual: Yushan wears a grey zip-up jacket over a black tank top, black cargo pants, black work shoes, black work gloves, and a black cadet cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zypher<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Eye Color: sapphire**

Race: caucasion

**Hair : Dark blue almost black (her hair is naturally blonde but she dyes it) that goes to her mid-back. It is usally in a messy bun with strands coming out. Her bangs cover her right eye.**

Body : flat chested, slim

Other: Zypher always wears a cast (like the ones you get when you sprain your wrist not the big, hard ones) and has a small tattoo of a dove on her waist.

**What do they act like: She acts like a statue, quiet and reserved.**

What are their traits: quiet, secretive, cold-blooded

How do they act around their friends: doesn't have any

How do they act around kids: like they don't exist

**History before the outbreak: Zypher grew up as an assassin. her parents were killed when she was 4 and her kidnappers trained her to be a cold-blooded killer. She performed missions without problems and were one of the best. When she wasn't on missions, she would confine herself in a small, windowless room for days at a time without food or water. She was self-dissiplined and could hold her own in a fight. Days before the outbreak, she killed everyone of the members of the organization that kidnapped her. Her name, Zypher, isn't her real name, she doesn't even remember her real name.**

**Casual: black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a white hoodie on**

* * *

><p>Name: Kazu Otonashi<p>

Age: 17

Eye Color: Dark blue

Race: Caucasian

Hair: Jet black, reaches down to his shoulders and is all messy.

Body: He is a bit thin, but is quite strong.

Other:(You don't have to do other if you don't want to.)

What do they act like: Kazu is mostly in deep thought (in other words he spaces out)but snaps out of it when he needs to get serious.

What are their traits: Curiosity, thinking and fast at running.

How do they act around their friends: Kazu has never had any friends, so he doesn't know how to act around them.

How do they act around kids: He'll just watch them, maybe talk to them.

History before the outbreak: Kazu is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma , one day the police did a drug bust only to find him curled up in a corner, they took him to interrogation to see if he could remember anything, all he knows is his name, but here's the real mystery they took his DNA and ran it through the database only to come up with nothing, no birth certificate, no social security number, nothing it's as if he appeared out of thin air (he was 3 yr.'s old), so they sent him to an orphanage, 10 years later (13 yr.'s old) he is put in a mental institution for attempted suicide (coz of stupid bullies) and has been there ever since.

Casual: White long sleeve T-shirt, light blue dressing gown (patience are not required to wear them if they so choose to but he wears it anyway) grey baggy cargo pants and his slippers. (he doesn't have anything else to wear)

* * *

><p>Full Name: Ami Yurakai<p>

Age: 16

Eye Color:Brown

Race: Hispanic

Hair :Black, long and she has bangs that are swept to the side

Body :Curvy, legs and back are strong but arms are weak

Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)

What do they act like: a delinquent, because her parents left her when she was 6 and they never returned.

What are their traits: Good cook, Slacker, Theif, Curious, and Clumsy

How do they act around their friends: Curse alot, and has a lot of sarcasm but when it comes down to it she defends them if possible.

How do they act around kids: She loves kids! but her behavior is really bad and she will often curse around them without noticing.

History before the outbreak: She was left By her parents and ended up living on the streets. she was immediate survival techniques and a short temper. She has been known to call out bullies and beat them up. She is good at humiliating and pick locking. she will do anything for her friends. she was very lonely and ended up befriending a 6 year old kid named Yuki when she was 14. But a few weeks later she found out that Yuki had been raped and slaughtered. so she is very sensitive with kids.

Casual: Black and white long flannel with ripped leggings.

* * *

><p>Name: Sinichi Hizaku<p>

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Eye Color: Light brown

Race: Japanese

Hair :Black ,short and mostly combed back with his hands.

Body : Average but has slightly muscular arms

Other: None

What do they act like: Quiet and not a talker. Only talks when asked or has an opinion. Likes to keep a low profile. Does not mind sharing meals or drinks. If he needs it more, he hesitates.

What are their traits: Easily approachable, usually mumbles to himself after a successful kill and can give good advice/ cheer people up.

How do they act around their friends: Just himself but slightly cheerful.

How do they act around kids: Not too well, but he does his best to get use to it.

History before the outbreak: Occasionally trains at a shooting range. Sniper training only.

Casual: White shirt with a brown vest to keep his sniper clips and bullets, black jeans and a brown belt to hold his machete and black sports shoes for quick running.

* * *

><p>Name: Rikes Aukland<p>

Age: 16 Born August 10

Sex: M

Eye Color: Gray(Yes this is an actual eye color)

Skin: light with a tan

Hair: Auburn, shoulder length and done in a pigtail

Body: Runners, toned without being muscly

Other: slightly near-sighted and wares glasses

What do they act like: layed back even in stressful situations and very hard to hack off.

What are their traits: Calm, controlled, slightly perverted

for the rest see above

Casual: tan combat boots, gray cargo pants, a gray t-shirt and a BDU duster with dazons of extra pockets.

* * *

><p>Name: Demitri Alice Ririchiyo Ari<p>

Age: 16

Eye Color: One Blue, one Black. (If not agreeable, two black)

Race: Caucasian/white

Hair : Two twenty inch, dyed white/silver pigtails, constantly dyes different colors(If disagreeable brown)

Body : Skinny and strong-ish

Other: Has a small crescent moon scar above right eyebrow, large birthmark on left side of stomach and bottem of right foot.

What do they act like: Stubborn and indiffrent at first, then kind and caring. The one thing she can't do is say her true feelings(think tsundere). Perfectionist. Has mild OCD, obsessed with the number's 3 and 8.

What are their traits: Stubborn, perfectionist, caring, somewhat sadistic and psychotic/sociopathic.

How do they act around their friends: Hyperactive but kind and can't have a silent moment.

How do they act around kids: Spoils them to death, no child wants around her. If the child wants the moon, Demitri will find a way to give it to them.

History before the outbreak: Had three small siblings, they were killed in a home invasion when she as the oldest couldn't find something worth money to give to the robbers, the than rapped and nearly killed her(9). Parents blamed her and caused many problems in their marriage. One day in a drunken rage her father murdered her mother(11). He then died in a prison riot three years later(14). She has been in a foster home/ orphanage ever since.

Casual: Plaid skirts, with corseted tops. Lots of crosses(fleur di lis). Think gothic Lolita fashion.

* * *

><p>Name: Paige Gunn (Nickname: Yoru No Okami) -Night Wolf in Japanese-<p>

Age: 17 (30th Of October)

Eye Color: Muddy brown

Race: Err...

Hair: Comes down to her chest, slightly wavy, thick, and a chocolate brown, plus, a fringe that comes over her right eye.

Body: Big boobs (lol :D) curvy, pretty face, and long legs. (She has one mean kick!)

Other: Well, I had no clue on the race thing, but could I put it here? She's slightly tan, and has full lips, she a tattoo as well. It's a tribal one in the shape of a phoenix, above the waist, and it's near enough on her back. It's a pure-black tattoo.

What do they act like: She swears... A lot. And she never backs down from a challenge. Paige gets flustered very easily if you compliment her, she usually stutters then. And she gets angry and won't stop until she has her input, plus, Paige usually has very good ideas, but they're just guesses and her ideas may seem extremely weird at times... NEVER gets out of her jeans.

What are their traits: Swears, Idealistic, Dare-Devil, Flirt, WEIRD, Two-Sided, STRONG, Forgetful.

How do they act around their friends: Like usual, just a very

How do they act around kids: Good, she doesn't swear as much, but she ain't gonna go anywhere near a dirty diaper.

History before the outbreak: She had a good life, and average grades, she gained her problem with swearing when she entered high-school. And she used to be in a gang, so she's very skilled with weapons, not guns, but actual melee weapons. Paige usually had a small baton-shaped item strapped to her thigh, and if she flicked it forward, it would extend and click into a titanium scythe that had one long-ass blade. She's been in many fights, so Paige has many little scars in numerous places if you looked close enough. Paige had always been an outcast in school because she liked weird things, and that's why her old friends deserted her. But she found Ai (Your OC) when the outbreak of zombies happened, and they joined up! :3

Casual: Loose T-Shirt that says 'KILL OR BE KILLED' - Baggy 'BENCH' Jeans - A strap on her thigh which holds the retracted Scythe - A small shoulder-bag that holds Kaari - Occasionally a loose, black, zip-up hoodie - And later on, another strap around her shoulder that holds the sniper.

* * *

><p>Name: Ryou Katsu<p>

Age: 17

Eye Color: Icy blue

Race: Caucasian

Hair : Snowy white, long enough to fall into his eyes and sticks out in a messy fashion

Body : Slim with a bit of muslce

Other: Scar from top right chest to bottom left stomach

What do they act like: Ryou is a quiet untrusting type of person as a result he's only ever had a few friends. He doesn't trust people easily until he has known them for quite a while. He doesn't like to talk about his past with anybody. He is reckless and will charge into battle with anyone or anything if it annoys him, he doesn't care about chances of survival. He has anger issues, he gets easily annoyed (He tends to run his hand through his hair if he's becoming annoyed) and can have anger fits, this happens when he gets to annoyed and he will physically attack the person (friend or not) until either they are dead, his anger passes, or he is restrained. When he does talk to people he uses alot of sarcastic comments. He can become mentally unstable when fighting zombies and tends to laugh or mutter to himself if this happens. He will do anything to protect someone he cares about or someone who is innocent in his eyes. He can joke around though and likes to have fun.

History before the outbreak: He comes from a rich family but was ignored by his parents as they preffered his older twin Takeshi (identical except Takeshi had blood red hair), as a result he only likes his younger sister. One day he came home to find his dad and brother practicing kendo/swordplay (the family trait) without him. He became angry and had a fit, he grabbed a katana and killed his brother. His dad restrained him and had to attack Ryou to calm him down (how he got the scar on his chest) The attack was fatal and almost killed Ryou. After that he was sent to anger counscelling but stopped talking to people (except his friends and sister).

Casual: Ryou usually wears black torn jeans, a white to underneath an open black shirt, black and Navy converse and a black scarf given to him by his sister (never takes it off). in winter he doesn't change as he doesn't care about the cold.

* * *

><p>Name:Kyler Evans (Ful name please)<p>

Age: 15(14-21)

Eye Color:dark blue and dark green(No colors like red)

Race:caucasion

Hair :straight dirty blonde hair that reaches to his collarbone with bangs that sweep over his eyes(Color ,length and style.)

Body :lean with slight muscule build(Are thy curvy, lean, fat, strong , weak. )

Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)

What do they act like:wild,fun,and very battle loving

What are their traits:very fun loving and kind

How do they act around their friends:lively and talkative

How do they act around kids:sweet and caring treats them like a little brother or sister

History before the outbreak:(Please try to make it long, atleast longer than mines.)

Casual:darkwash jeans with a dragon design down the left side black t shirt with orange sleeves and red and black nikes

* * *

><p>Name: (Grey Kageyama)<p>

Age: (17)

Eye Color:(RED!)

Race: German

Hair :(white hair, (somewhat resembling Hibari Kyoya's from Reborn!))

Body :(Tall and strong )

Other:(His main attributes are his white hair, (somewhat resembling Hibari Kyoya's from Reborn!), pale skin, and his large sunglasses. The purpose of the sunglasses is so that he is able to see to an extent of black and purple hues. His almost complete blindness is the result of his brother's early awakening to his Furyon powers. With the usual age being 21 years old which caused his brothers complete blindness while almost blinding him and bleaching his hair.)

What do they act like: I would describe him as a heart breaker kind of guy. He is half "Furyon", which is a name for a German energy vampire. As a result he cannot control the output of his women attracting pheromones, (usually reserved for hunting prey), which result in more than 50% of the women he encounters falling madly in love with him. It however doesn't work on enemies or people who are magically aware. He keeps a cold personality to most people, but is more open to his teammates. Since he's only half "furyon" he doesn't need to constantly feed on human energies, usually kept within once a year, and the method of feeding is usually through a kiss, so that a furyon may feed without leaving any marks. He dislikes his fangirls, claiming that he will fall in love with a girl who isn't obsessed with him, because even though his pheromone output usually attracts only half of the women in the world his natural good looks attract 40% of women. He is also part of "Darkwater" as a Firearms specialist and long range elimination expert (A.K.A a sniper). His Darkwater codename is "Dark Wings". It is implied that he was originally using the team for his own ends a year before.

What are their traits: Cold

How do they act around their friends: Open-minded

How do they act around kids: Kind

History before the outbreak:(He lives with his uncle, his mother, and his 10 year old cousin, who has also fallen for him (with his looks rather than the pheromones). His uncle is a top-ranking government official, a position he uses to smuggle firearms into Japan. His father died for reasons later revealed. He is also part of "Darkwater" as a Firearms specialist and long range elimination expert (A.K.A a sniper). His Darkwater codename is "Dark Wings". It is implied that he was originally using the team for his own ends a year before)

Casual: He also wears his school uniform in an unusual manner, unbuttoning the first 2 buttons on his black outer jacket and his undershirt somewhat exposing his collarbones. He wears it like that as he claims "Japan is a hot country", as he hails from a much colder Germany.

* * *

><p>Name: (Ryuuji Tamiya)<p>

Age: (17)

Eye Color:(He has heterochromia, meaning to say that one of his eyes is red while the other is black.)

Race: Japanese

Hair :(He wears an orange bonnet, resembling that of Kazu in the Air Gear manga/anime, to hide his hair. Which is in the form of spiky bangs, mainly black with red highlights, apparently a result of "bathing in blood too much" in his younger days.)

Body :(Normal)

Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)

What do they act like: I would describe him as kinda laid back and lazy. He would always try to duck work if it's too tiring. But despite that he is an enthusiastic guy when needed to be, and tends to work especially harder for women rather than men. Claiming that women are more helpless than men, as a result he doesn't put much effort to guy problems; stating that he was raised to think that guys solve their own problems. He likes meat and his favorite saying is "man oh man". It is implied that he was a more violent guy a year ago. He is also part of the mercenary group "Darkwater" as an alternative weapons specialist, making him unpredictable in battle. His Darkwater codename is "Fire Eater".

What are their traits: Lazy, but energetic

How do they act around their friends: Enthusiastic

How do they act around kids: Normal

History before the outbreak:(Ryuuji is the son of a detective father and a chiropractor mother. He was known across Japan as a Baseball Prodigy, and was scouted by the The Nippon Ham Fighters as a possible member of the team next year. However he gets good grades, and his parents want him to see him become something more prestigeous, like a lawyer. Ryuuji refused to do so, and signed the contract without hesitation. Ryuuji is known at the school for his calm and cool demeanor, as wll as his popularity. He is very humble, and loves to help people out, until the Outbreak came, in which he completely changed)

Casual: He usually wears a black Japanese school uniform, despite his present schools dress code, as it's his "Blackwater" uniform. However, he wears it in a different fashion, using the outer jacket but wears a plain red undershirt rather than a white one. He also buttons it only to his stomach, leaving the rest to flare out a bit.

* * *

><p>Name: (Jake "Kurotetsu" Reynolds)<p>

Age: (17)

Eye Color:(Blue)

Race: Australian-American

air :(Spiky Black Hair.)

Body :(He actually is pretty tall and muscular and the ladies actually like him)

Other:(He has an earring in his left ear. His right arm is also a prosthetic one for two reasons. The first being in his birth his right arm was sacrificed to the deity of his clan (possibly an alien that crashed-landed in his village), granting him an arm of living metal, which not only looks and feels like real skin, but grows accordingly. A more realistic reason is that he was born without an arm, so his father had him fitted with a very modern prosthesis, that's very lifelike as it's covered in a kind of silicone skin.)

What do they act like: He's the polar opposite of Grey when it came to women; he is by nature a womanizer (and a successful one at that). He hails from America, born by an American mother and an Australian aboriginal father who descended from a tribe of wolf worshippers. He is an avid modern weaponry collector, meaning that he has an array of knives and other more modern weaponry. He doesn't like guns, as he was shot in his childhood when he played around with one, leaving a bullet scar in his abdomen. He also carries with him a large amount of hidden weapons. He is also a member of "Darkwater"; his specialty is CQC or Military Close Quarter Combat using his knives to deadly effect. His codename is Black Steel, a nickname he earned long before he was part of Darkwater for his interest in knives and his dark-skin (he claims its racist.). As a result, mostly everyone calls him Kurotetsu, which is the literal Japanese translation to Black Steel. It is implied that he was more arrogant a year before.

What are their traits: Flirty, cheering people up

How do they act around their friends: Good attitude

How do they act around kids: Normal

History before the outbreak:(The wiz kid all throughout his region in Australia, Jake was able to skip to college at 3rd grade, now obviously he did not because he wanted to further his studies. Now he has a feeling that was his first wrong answer.)

Casual: He also wears a black school uniform in an unusual fashion, choosing to wear it with a white tank top as his undershirt sometimes discarding the jacket altogether.

* * *

><p>Name: (Kazuma Kagare)<p>

Age: (17)

Eye Color:(Blue)

Race: Chinese

Hair :(His hair color is blondish-brown with a hair style similar to Lt. Havoc from Fullmetal Alchemist. )

Body :(Normal, but cute enough to attract girls)

Other:(He has a scar on his chin and has a smiling face. His left arm is covered in bandages, from his forearm to his knuckles. This is taping for his martial arts training, and also covers a series of burn like scars winding from his forearm to his wrist. This has two explanations. A more supernatural one is that it's proof of his inheritance of his families "curse", which was given to his ancestor by a Kamaitachi, or a Japanese wind deity. As a result of this "curse" he is given the three powers of the Kamaitachi. Another explanation is that his house was on fire one night and he blocked falling debris with that arm, as a result it is now scarred.)

What do they act like: He's the happiest go lucky of the team, going as far as the levels of nativity. He is also a regular prankster, his usual victim is Tokiya (as he rarely fights back, but when he does its "scary"). He lives for adventure which he claims is the reason he joined "Darkwater". His interests are unlike the rest of his team are mostly normal, aside from his martial arts training, he enjoys comics and computer games being the best among all of them. He is also the drummer of a band with Jake as the vocals and the lead guitar. He has a close relationship with Jake, being his "wing man" in more than one occasion. He is also part of "Darkwater", his specialty being hand to hand martial arts. His codename being "Demon Tempest".

What are their traits: Tricky, Very Positive

How do they act around their friends: Very Happy

How do they act around kids: Very Happy

History before the outbreak:(Only child of a wealthy familly he grew up spoilish but with the company of several family servants. He spend the afternoons talking and learning about the fire arms that the bodyguards carried and when the mood hit him he occupied the range shoot behind the property. His parents (who bearly had time to talk to him) send him away to get a better "education", but as he left in the wild, he had a passion of martial arts, and started training.)

Casual: He also wears his uniform in an unusual fashion, opting to use a short-sleeved hoody underneath his outer jacket.

* * *

><p>Name: (Tokiya Akakmizu)<p>

Age: (18)

Eye Color:(Black on Sui side, Red on Ketsu side)

Race: Japanese

Hair :(Sui - light-blue hair with a hairstyle similar to that of the hero in the game Persona 4  
>Ketsu - more similar to Grimmjow Jaquerjaques of the Bleach fame, being spiked up a little more.)<p>

Body :(Normal on both sides)

Other:(He has the most normal appearance among all of the team while he is Sui. He wears dark blue square framed glasses. Ketsu's appearance is a little bit wilder than his counterpart. He also no longer wears glasses while in this form.)

What do they act like: Is the most quiet and secretive in the group, he usually doesn't talk much. The only thing that's certain is that he's from China. His most defining trait however is the fact he has a split personality, they dub the calmer Tokiya "Sui" (water), while the more violent and insane one "Ketsu" (blood). While he is mostly calm and collected, there are times he switches to his more violent personality, mostly in battle. His violent side also hates his nickname which can also mean "*" if written differently and lashes out at whoever calls him that. His violent side tends to repeat words thrice (e.g. "Man, man, man you are weak!). The calmer side however, is more calm yet styptic. In fact he constantly talks in monotone while he is in this side. He is the most intelligent and is the oldest in the group, being their latent authority figure. He is also part of "Blackwater", his calmer side's specialty being the tactician and the battle planner, while the more violent one specializes in guerrilla tactics and sabotage. His codename is "Bloody Water". Unlike his team, he hasn't changed from the year before because he had no other negative traits to begin with.

What are their traits: Quiet on Sui side, violent on Ketsu side

How do they act around their friends: Quiet

How do they act around kids: Quiet

History before the outbreak:(Tokiya is the younger brother of a First lieutenant in the Armed Forces of the Philippines. He hated his father when he was in elementary due to the confirmed rumors of adultery. His mother died of cancer after his father ran away with another woman. He only attends school 2 or 3 times a week. At school, everyone thinks he is antisocial. There are reports that he was bullied by the upper classmen resulted to these upperclassmen ended up in the hospital with dislocated joints and crushed jaws. But the truth is he supports himself by working part time. He was trained in martial arts and weaponry by his brother.)

Casual: Unlike his teammates however he wears his uniform with no modifications in both his personalities

* * *

><p>Name: Raymond MacTire<p>

Age: 18

Eye Color: blue

Race: amrican-irish mix

Hair : bloundish silver bed riden shoulder length hair

Body : lean with some fat

Other: he has a tatto of his name on his upper back and a wolf houling at the moon below it, he has a scare on the under half of his jaw(right side)

What do they act like: silent dont talk alot, just gose with life as he fallows, forgetful, protect any one in need, he has a soft side but hids it, dosent show much emotion, he is diffuacult to anticapat, stares of into space, unexpected, he will disapper to help kill the enamys a differint way, but he will always apper when needed, he disappers when in trouble 2 with other or if he is stressed, he dosent trust the government branch at all, he trust people he thinks he should, he is smart but hate to show it because all plains go wrong to him, he likes to wacht the sunset and rise the living is the best tho, loves children alot because he is ADHD, aviods fight alot and changes his tone of voice if he is gona attack like a waring

What are their traits: hes ADHD but only shows it, around kids or friends

How do they act around their friends: he likes to have fun and cheerish his friends, he will always try 2 cheer them up if there sad or scared

How do they act around kids: he is very fun and freindly, protective, and basicaly like how he acts around freinds

History before the outbreak:(Please try to make it long, atleast longer than mines.) he was born in america but when his dad died, his mom took him and his brother to lawrenece KS becuase the only family they had was his grandma and relitaves of his father, he live with them and was trained by his uncle ken a grate swords man and throwing iteam expert, learned other skills of fighting,when he got to the age 15 he had lost almost all his relitves, that died of a disease,  
>by the age 16 he had a job at a well known business, he worked for little pay for his rent, he was barly making rent but his mom will be getting help from some guy she meet, age 17 Friday after work late, he was walking home as the wind blew it was the perfect night, he stode before the briege that leads home, as he started across the briege he didnt notice the shadows following him, out of nowhere a man points a gun at him and says (give me your money) it was his pay day but he is payed differently due to his agehe was broken from thought as the man said (i know ur rich cuz were u work now hand it over)<br>i tried to tell him ididnt have any but he wouldnt listen and then (bang)he forgot every thing (note he only has flashbacks about past due to this) he awoke in a river he heard yalls first thought how and who am i, he awoke later in a hospital. there he was told his name by a nurse she had found his school ID with his name and age on it but the rest was unreadable, first he was unable to talk but later on he leard he could still talk, no one new how he could suvive a wound like that but he did because it missed his brain stem, but choose not to, the hospital later put him as a retard but they still sent him to school there he was known as death because what happend, the only freind he had was his drawlings of people and places that he sees in his head, he lived in the hospital and went to school until the zombies came, he had a scolarship with a art school. ( NOTE he was shot 2 years ago, he was thought of as death because of this.) his brother is with his uncle because they thought i was dead

Casual: black t-shirt , army pants and steel toe sneakers, and a silver cross, always wears sunglasses

* * *

><p>Name:Sadie Migamichi<p>

Age: 16

Gender:Female

Appearance:5'1 red hair disheveled bangs long hair that reaches to her chest even though its pulled back in a ponytail by black ribbon and two thin long strands by her bang. 2 cheek peircings heres piccy : : / / r / / 5

Clothing:On daily basis Oc wears tank tops shorts and convereses when first introduced she wears a black shirt with blue shot shorts and black converses with a silver star necklace given to her by Jace (her brother)when it gets cold she only wears a sweatr thinking she is too cool fo the cold( i know she is cocky xD)

Personality:Has a bubbly personality/lives for music/she's childish/hardly serious which can put her in bad situations/smart enough to survive/can be annoying/she agitates/joker-really good prankster-and delinquent/loud talker/cocky/fat in the mind(meaning she's one of those people eats ALOT but never gets fat/teases alot and tries to show off for her brother./chatty and loud/runs off alot when mad or throws a tantrum/hot-head

Backround:Sadie was born to arich mother in the U.K and fatherin Japan (they moved there when she was 3) and hardly ever spends time with her because of business trips around the city, She never really saw her dad and whenever her mom would try to spend time with her is forcing herto be an elegant lady at sit and expensive tea parties with her mother stopped trying as Sadie was giving her a hard time. So as Sadie gotten older whatever trouble Sadie gotten into her parents bought her out of with money which sparked her delinquent side, Her brother Jace was orded by his parents to keep a close watch on Sadie she loathes them..anywho she defy's him just because its funny to her

* * *

><p>Name:Kyler Evans (Ful name please)<p>

Age: 15(14-21)

Eye Color:dark blue and dark green(No colors like red)

Race:caucasion

Hair :straight dirty blonde hair that reaches to his collarbone with bangs that sweep over his eyes(Color ,length and style.)

Body :lean with slight muscule build(Are thy curvy, lean, fat, strong , weak. )

Other:(You dont have to do other if you dont want to.)

What do they act like:wild,fun,and very battle loving

What are their traits:very fun loving and kind

How do they act around their friends:lively and talkative

How do they act around kids:sweet and caring treats them like a little brother or sister

Casual:darkwash jeans with a dragon design down the left side black t shirt with orange sleeves and red and black nikes

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all we have for couples and I really hope you get your pick. I thought these were the most important thing out of all the people so yeah.<strong>

**Follow the story and also sorry for the long wait for this it took me so long to type up so yeah hope you like and look in the reviews for most peeps. And thanks for your people and pick couples!**

**AND PLEASE SEND ME YOUR PEOPLES WEAPONS!**


End file.
